Stand-You're Going To Run Again
by Checkerz
Summary: Was there really more to Sebastian Smyth than the devilish smirks and hostile wittisms? AU McKinley High
1. Chapter 1

**Slam!**

If you had told Sebastian eight months from now he would be attending high school at McKinley (in the state of _Ohio_ no less) well...he would have given some rather _colorful_ expletives of what to do with yourself.

So being here and now, in the sweaty halls of Lima, Sebastian was reevaluating the extent to which he would go for a boy.

Particularly a one Blaine Anderson.

The ugly football player breathed in his face, "You wanna say it again _fag_? Huh? _Do ya?"_

Another slam.

Sebastian grimaced.

Then, " _Suck my cock, primate_."

A fist broke his nose.

Shouts let loose around him.

" _Karospky!_ That's enough! You'll report to my office immediately for expulsion!"

Sebastian dropped to the floor.

His head hit the locker on the way down.

He could vaguely make out a pair of worried faces.

The Principle and Mr. Shuester.

" _Sebastian?"_

Will's eye brows scrunched, "Are you okay?"

"He'll need to see the nurse," the other guy said.

"Come on," the glee teacher helped him to his feet.

The former Dalton student couldn't let a perfectly good reputation go to waste, "I could have jumped roped with that guys IQ," he gave a very wide smirk, and his knees immediately crumpled.

"Okay! Nurse's office you go."

It seemed popularity was not an option at McKinley.

Almost every one hated gay people with every breath of passion.

And took every opportunity to expose that.

Sebastian could almost give Kurt a standing novation for putting up with it over the years.

As a Warbler, he had always been swarthed in protection.

Every student was equal and every student was accepted.

So after 3 weeks of getting slammed into lockers, slushied and thrown into dumpsters he was beginning to think Blaine wasn't anywhere near worth it.

But he was a Smyth.

And Smyths were not quitters.

The Glee Club enjoyed seeing their evil nemesis get a taste of his own medicine.

It made them smile.

But seeing the tall brunette day after day with bruises covering him head to foot-made the singers grow alarmed.

After all Kurt only had physical alterations on rare, occasional basis.

Not every day.

Kurt put up with it.

Kurt sometimes ran after them screaming.

Sebastian heard of the football players homophobic tendencies and enjoyed teasing them with it.

A punch was met with a grind.

A growl was met with a sly wink.

The fact the former Warbler still had his teeth was a miracle in itself.

Nothing swayed Sebastian Smyth.

And one day, _it would get him killed_.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sebastian, could you read from paragraph 12?"

 _Humiliation_.

A jolt of fear.

Resulting in nearly choking on his own saliva.

Sebastian thought all of the teachers at McKinley had been well informed of his... _situation_.

The hairs on the back of his neck raised on end as all of the students looked at him.

The lanky brunette shifted in his seat uncomfortably-truly a rare sight seen far in between.

Long sentences floated around, blurring and flipping.

"I _n 1466, it het ge of furten, Louarbo saw apprantieb ot teh artit Anbrua bi Ion onw sa Verrihio, wose kork sop saw "on fo teh fimesit ni Forene." Het-"_

Sebastian sighed in frustration.

He tore fingers through his hair and across his chin.

"Sebastian?"

 _Laughter_.

"Deepest apologies Ms. Fornell," he purred, "My throat is feeling abit sore."

A look of exasperation came across her face.

It flitted away.

It was not the first time the former Warbler shirked out of something like this.

"Very well, why don't you go see the nurse while Kurt reads paragraph 13?"

Sebastian felt a surge of jealousy.

Transfering to this school was bad enough.

Having to live with the walking talking Porta Rican pride float was on an whole other level.

He stood quietly, grabbing his bag and history book.

Sebastian plucked the hall pass out of the teachers hand and sauntered out.

They all thought he was lazy.

Thought Sebastian didn't give a shit about his studies and purposely gave the teachers a hard time.

They simply didn't know.

Or the information got lost in the mist.

But one thing was for sure, he would never, _ever_ tell anyone he was dyslexic.

The utter humiliation was bad enough pre-Warbler.

The 16 year old would _not_ go through that again.

He could survive 9 months at McKinley.

... _Couldn't he?_

All Sebastian had to do was smile and be an ass.

Maybe telling the teachers sooner or later seemed like a wise choice.

After all, someone would eventually notice.

That it took a France educated private school student 30 minutes to read a few paragraphs.

He crumpled the hall pass in a near by trash can.

 _Lima, Ohio could go to hell for all he cared._


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian could understand what made Blaine leave the Warblers.

But what on earth made him stay in this illiterate, whiny amateur pit hole of despair was beyond his wildest guess.

His eyes traveled to Kurt.

The couple had their arms wrapped around one another.

 _Truly_.

It could trigger a canines gag reflex.

William Shuester spoke to New Directions, with a proposal of an inspiring duet.

Meaning there would be pairs.

Sebastian's eyes glittered and he sat up straight.

Santana gave him a snarl.

He ignored the hag and continued to stare at the teacher.

The idea was sad and desperate and outdone by 12 year olds through out multiple decades but it meant he could be paired with _Blaine_.

Finally, all this torture could be worth something.

"Sebastian: you're with Rachel-"

The world went silent.

A storm of outcry surrounded the French educated teen.

He wanted to do horrible terrible things to Will Shuester.

Rachel was speaking.

Her lips moved.

That was so annoying, he wanted to kill her.

She just blabbed and blabbed and wore granny panties.

He could have sworn seeing him point at Kurt and Blaine.

Sebastian wanted to scream.

Wanted to stand up and chuck things across the Glee class room.

But that would loose his chances with the raven haired beauty of a Warbler.

He swallowed back his pride and temper.

"-Rachel, this isn't up for discussion!"

Will looked at her seriously, "Everyone else didn't get to pick there partners either."

The two teenagers looked at each other with hostility.

45 minutes later they sat in the music room alone, trying to brain wrack ideas.

... _or at least she was_.

Sebastian had his eyes closed, leaning back in a chair.

Rachel ranted and paced around him.

Coming up with a wild plan and some thing about...lilies.

Or death and tragedy, he couldn't be sure.

Rachel handed him a lyric sheet of the song.

It blurred beyond recognition.

He scowled.

He imagined popping Berry's head like a balloon when she stopped talking to finally breath.

Sebastian's scowl was swiftly replaced by a sly smirk and a purr, "I have an idea. How is your french?"

Rachel's eye brows flew up with insecurity.

 **LINEGLEELINEGLEELINELINELINEGLEE**

Rachel tried to breath.

Sure, she had preformed countless of times but nothing quite like this.

They stood in front of New Directions and Mr. Shue smiled at her in reassurance.

The Meerkat Dalton singer smirked at her from a few feet away.

They played the music.

Rachel stepped forwards, swaying with purpose, _"L'âme en peine_

 _Il vit mais parle à peine_

 _Il attend_

 _Devant cette photo d'antan_ ," everyone looked completely blown away.

It matched her passion.

It heightend the impact.

 _"Il, il n'est pas fou_

 _Il y croit c'est tout_

 _Il la voit partout_

 _Il l'attend debout_

 _Une rose à la main_

 _A part elle il n'attend rien."_

Sebastian rose, matching her vocals, " _Rien autour n'a de sens et l'air est lourd_

 _Le regard absent_

 _Il est seul, et lui parle souvent_

 _Il, il n'est pas fou_

 _Il l'aime c'est tout_

 _Il la voit partout_

 _Il l'attend debout,_

 _Debout, une rose à la main_

 _Non, non plus rien ne le retient."_

He looked at Blaine with hope it would persuade him to his arms.

Kurt grew possessive, hooped arm gripping tighter.

Every one listened.

Sebastian and Rachel walked right up into each others space, circling, they both sang together, " _Dans sa love story,_

 _dans sa love story,_

 _dans sa love story, sa love story!_ "

It was magical.

Not in a romantical sense but it had power.

It had wonder and depth most of the group lacked on this kind of level.

Rachel continued on her own, " _Prends ma main_

 _Promets-moi que tout ira bien_

 _Serre-moi fort_

 _Près de toi je rêve encore_

 _Oui, oui je veux rester_

 _Mais je ne sais plus aimer_ ," Finn stared at her in awe. She looked back at him shyly, " _J'ai été trop bête_

 _Je t'en prie arrête,_

 _Arrête, comme je regrette_

 _Non, je ne voulais pas tout ça."_

Sebastian took over with smooth movements _, "Je serai riche et_

 _Je t'offrirai tout mon or_

 _Si tu t'en fiches je,_

 _Je t'attendrai sur le bord_

 _Et si tu m'ignores je_

 _T'offrirai mon dernier souffle de vie!"_

They both finished the rest of the song, " _Dans ma love story_

 _Dans ma love story_

 _Dans ma love story_

 _Ma love story_

 _Une bougie peut illuminer la nuit_

 _Un sourire peut bâtir tout un empire_

 _Et il y a toi, et_

 _Il y a moi, et_

 _Personne n'y croit, mais_

 _L'amour fait d'un fou un roi,_

 _Et si tu m'ignores je me battrai encore et encore_

 _C'est ta love story_

 _C'est ta love story_

 _C'est l'histoire d'une vie_

 _Love story_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _Ah ah ah_

 _Des cris de joie_

 _Quelques larmes_

 _On s'en va_

 _On vit dans cette."_

A giant roar of applause, only a few people weren't smiling.

It died down.

"Wow!" Will exhaled. "Okay, guys. You sure exceeded all my expectations. Great job, just... tone down the drama next time Rachel."

She looked down with shame, Sebastian continued to smirk.

That made her smile.

The two snickered with the other.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: BIG GIANT TRIGGER WARNING! UNGRAPHIC NON CON. TURN AWAY IF YOU NEED TO.**

Sebastian could take the drama.

Could take the small hill billy town illiteracy.

Could even take Kurt all up on Blaine.

But what he couldn't take was this:

The football team had him cornered.

They had him on the ground in the men's locker room.

They FAG spray painted on the walls in giant lettering.

Normally Sebastian would brush it off.

But after a few punches: it got hard to ignore.

 _Slam!_

The world turned into one giant blur.

De ja vu rang loud and clear in his ears.

Thankfully nothing had been broken.

... _yet_.

"I hate their kind. They're everywhere. It all started with Kurt Hummel. It spreaded. And it ends here."

Sebastian laughed hysterically, not even bothering to wipe the blood from his nose, "You missed."

"Fuck, look at his eyes Geord. He's turned on by this!"

The jocks all looked at each other.

The leader moved forwards, "Lets give him what he wants."

 _Sebastian Smyth knew he had gone way, too far_.

But it was too late to change anything.

His schemes always caught up to him in the end...

 _Several hands shoved him face first to the cold hard ground..._

His mother always told him what the michief would bring.

What happened to her...

It was happening to _him_.

He began to panic and hyperventilate.

Well filed nails clawed at the ground, more than desperate to get away.

But the football players had the boy pinned.

He squirmed.

Tried to scream, but one of them had his jaw held shut.

"Aw, look! The faggot likes it. Why do people like you even walk the earth?!"

Cold air met his tight ass.

 _He couldn't breath.._.

Couldn't think.

Sebastian was frozen in a blind panic.

He wanted to curl up in a tight ball but they wouldn't let him.

"Aww, don't try to get away!" They laughed, "We haven't even started..."

Sebastian kept waiting.

And waiting for somebody to save him.

...No one came.

' _Oh fuck..'_ he thought breathlessly, ' _I am in way **way** over my head...'_

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He screamed.

 **(To be continued, don't worry** )


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes: (disclaimer) Trigger Warning**

There was something about extreme grief and extreme fear.

 _That changed a person_.

What once was a cocky strut became a mindless parade.

What once was witty and rude became vacent and uncertain.

Sebastian Smyth was always the king in the room.

The side armed jester.

He challenged people.

He played prank after prank with a fire that never seemed to waver.

The playful, steely look in sharp hazel.

Up until a few nights ago.

It seemed to shatter whatever confidence Sebastian had.

It went right down to the soul and made breathing an uneasy task.

Trying to recover whatever spark he had was an impossible feat in the end.

After taking Friday and the following week off from school the rich teenager was no where near ready.

To face the crowd.

To face his attackers.

 _To face himself_.

Sebastian stared in the restroom's mirror, tossing a hoodie over his head.

The former Warbler listened to comforting music as he slowly walked to his locker.

People were staring.

He couldn't breath.

 _Flash_ :

 _Sebastian was frozen in a blind panic._

 _He wanted to curl up in a tight ball but they wouldn't let him._

 _"Aww, don't try to get away!" They laughed, "We haven't even started..."_

 _Sebastian kept waiting._

 _And waiting for somebody to save him._

 _...No one came._

 _'_ Oh fuck. _.' he thought breathlessly, '_ I am in way way over my head _...'_

 _"_ SOMEBODY HELP ME! _" He screamed._

 _Several hands forced him into the floor and a sob erupted from Sebastian's lips._

 _They had a metal pole._

 _His heart screamed._

 _Squirming earned the boy a few more laughs._

 _"Aw come oonn Sebastian," a wolfish grin, "You can't tell me you don't want this! I bet you'd do it with a gold fish."_

 _'Please please save me,' Sebastian prayed._

 _His naked ribs pounded against the ground with every breath._

 _"That's right, and after this, every one in school will know what an actual whore you are. And not just your old reputation. No, you won't survive the week."_

 _Flash._

Sebastian tried ignoring the burning holes in his frame and tried to stare at the floor.

But their lips were moving and he had been called it enough times in his life to know what it meant.

" _Slut_."

" _Oh my G#d!_ _Whore_."

" _Faggot whore_."

" _Really_ _Sebastian?_ "

 _"Keep it at the gay club!"_

Shaking heads.

Lingering gossip.

 _Looks of disgust_.

The Warbler was on the verge of a panic attack just as he reached his locker.

Tears pricked his eyes in between gasps.

 **SLAM!**

Sebastian crumpled to the ground after hitting his locker.

He saw Karospky walking away.

Their eyes met.

 _Flash_ :

 _Just as the cold metal touched skin an ear-piercing ring tore its way through McKinley._

 _Someone had pulled the fire alarm._

 _After a swift kick or two, the jocks all got to their feet and left him there._

 _Sebastian's glazed eyes looked around in confusion._

 _There was still one player missing._

 _Someone who had left minutes before the alarm._

 _Realisation settled over him._

 _Flash._

Sebastian didn't know why Dave chose to save him.

Not after day by day torture.

Sometimes men could be more confusing than women.

But for whatever the reason he owed the older boy every thing.

May be some day he could thank him.

Sebastian closed his eyes and thumped his head against his locker.

 _How did Kurt do it?_

How did Kurt get up every time after some thing like this?

The music symphony continued to play in his ears...


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian was back to wanting to tear Berry's heart out with a pair of imaginary claws.

Forget every time someone called _him_ a narcissist.

This chick was bat-shit crazy.

 _About herself._

Her room was strange.

Yet...exactly like Rachel Berry.

Like a insane combination of a 3 year old on a sugar rush and a 80 grandmother with no sense of fashion.

"So, anyway, this project is _not_ getting done. Start from the second line chorus, I absorb the music better if it's read out loud-"

" _No_."

She blinked, "Sorry?"

A nervous laugh.

Sebastian looked at her with his best bitch face, "I'm not going do it."

"Sebastian, you have to know what this means to me. This could win Sectionals."

A smirk.

 _A jaw drop._

"Sorry, read it yourself," he tossed the play to her lap.

It fell to the floor.

Rachel looked like a small dog just attacked her face.

"Sebastian! I know why you have to be like this at school but could you act more chivalrous in here?!"

A slight tweak of the brow.

No other response.

Rachel sighed in frustration and slapped it on his lap.

"Two words Sebastian. Read them, please?"

Her eyes bared into his.

A light laugh, "I think it's far more than two words."

"Fine! _Ugh!"_ She stood and paced around the room, "If this is because I refused to give you the male lead it's just because I don't think his life story works for you-"

Sebastian shrugged, "I just think it's stupid."

Rachel stopped in a huff.

"I'm passionate about my line of work and life goals _so if you can't understand and_ _reciprocate my feelings-"_

"I can't read it!"

A blink...

Silence.

Another one.

"You can't... _what?"_

Sebastian decided to just fuck the entire secret.

If it got Old Betty White to shut her massive pie hole.

"I'm dyslexic, okay?" He swiftly explained. "I can't read whatever you put in front of me whether it's Jane Austin or One Direction."

"So...that's why you're having such a hard time in school," Rachel frowned in concentration walking back towards the bed.

The whole situation finally dawned on her.

It all made sense.

Sebastian looked at Rachel as she sat down aside him, "Dalton had adaptive work for me to comprehend. They knew it would take me hours to solve one simple problem. When I transferred to McKinley the line of communication must not have not gone through."

"Now your pride's getting in the way."

A understanding nod.

Another shrug, "Something has to."

"But you're here for Blaine?"

He nodded, "For my entire junior year."

" _Wow_."

"You can't tell anyone."

Rachel let out a hysterical breath, "And have you throw chemically altered slushies in my face for an entire year _, no thank you_."

He grinned, "Then we're on the same page."

That grin made her feel uncomfortable.

He flipped through the first half of the script.

Rachel stood and played the audio version.

Sebastian frowned up at her.

" _What?_ His voice is easier for my ears to adjust to," the girl pranced off towards the mirror.

He just smiled and shook his head.


	7. Chapter 7

_A reflection_.

A reflection could tell you one thing.

It could tell you a million.

It was a window.

Not just your eyes.

 _You see yourself._

You see everything you avoid in one second.

What Sebastian saw was something else.

It wasn't a Smyth.

It wasn't a Warbler.

It wasn't a savant:

It was a loser.

His hazel eyes met his reflection...

 _He couldn't be that loser._

He couldn't have Blaine:

Not like this.

The teenager's hand suddenly shot out and shattered the glass.

 _A shaky breath._..

Tiny shards collapsed to the floor.

Then Sebastian stepped back and straightened his tie like a gentleman.

It was just like what he said a few months ago:

 _He was tired of playing nice_.

The two hundred pound jocks wanted a piece of his ass?

Sebastian's reflection showed a nasty smirk covered in cracks.

 _Let 'em have it._

They could play rough...

They're too stupid to do anything else.

His eyes met again.

That smirk wavered.

A hot streak of pain went through him.

Voices whispered.

Piercing his brain, ' _Liar_...'

' _LIAR!'_

' _Liar, Liar..'_

Sebastian blood ridden fists curled against the porcelain sink.

He blinked not once.

But twice.

Three times.

' _Wake up Sebastian...'_

He breathed out and stood back up.

 _His eyes went cold_.

Lesson one: The world sucked.

Lesson two: The people in it sucked even worse.

Lesson three: Be that person everyone is afraid of.

Be the thing that makes their life a living hell.

 _Make them cry._

Lesson four: Blink for two seconds-and you're a goner.

 _Flash._

 _Hands roamed._

 _His vocals screamed._

 _Eyes shut tight painfully_.

Sebastian opened them.

He couldn't be held accountable for playing nice.

Public schools were pathetic.

They were filthy.

The students were the exact same way.

He lived in Paris for twelve years he was a thousand times better than them!

Sebastian smirked wide.

Light illuminating his mischievous features.

He was ready.

Sebastian strolled through the halls of McKinley with swagger.

It didn't matter he had zero Warblers to back him up.

He was a dick.

Hell, Sebastian Smyth could out dick every one.

As odd as that sounded.

He met a sneer head on, smiling devilishly.

The girls and his eyes met.

He gave just one message, his almost looking black, " **Cross me and I** will **destroy your** **livelihood**."

She swiftly looked down to the floor.

The same sneer climbed to his face as he passed.

The swagger became more and more confident.

A ear splitting grin.

A bounce in his step.

 _'Blaine Anderson here I come!'_

A cold hard slushy met him in the face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes: Sorry for the delay but it took me until this long to have an idea lol. For those who aren't obsessed with the 80s this song is from Footloose. Enjoy :)**

Sebastian paced around the empty choir room raking his fingers violently through his thick hair.

His heart pounded.

His flesh was cold and clammy.

He wanted to destroy everything in sight.

They were able to do it.

Kurt.

Blaine.

 _Dave Karopsky._

Telling the world was a challenge.

Telling his father was suicide.

Sebastian felt increasingly agitated.

His fingers thrummed.

His feet bounced up and down.

He paced.

Sebastian tore through the endless pile of CDs.

He put one in.

Rumors of having a gay son meant nothing in an all boys school.

He shrugged off his jacket.

At McKinley...there was no telling what the older Smyth already knew.

The older music played and filled the room.

 _"I feel your heart, it's beating time with mine_

 _You thought love, love, love was on the line,_ " Sebastian moved across the room in free dance style art.

" _He holds you down but I know you want to run!"_ He jumped up and spun around gracefully.

He was coming this week.

He was coming to check up on Sebastian's progress.

The threat of going back to Dalton was no where near this.

" _But you're hot, hot loaded like a gun._

 _Oh you feel, oh so trapped and confused!"_

All of the teens rage, passion and frustration was expressed in his wild movements.

 _"Start with nothing, you've got nothing to lose!_

 _You can never, never, never, ever_

 _Never, never, never, ever hide your heart,_ " his heart screamed.

" _Don't ever, ever, ever, ever try!"_

He had to keep it from him: no matter the cost.

 _"If you don't give your heart wings_

 _You'll never, never, never ever_

 _Never, never, never ever ffllyy."_

His frame slid to the floor in an intermission panting and pulling in hot lungs full of air.

Sweat dripped from every pore.

Salty tears pricked into the mix.

His head bowed.

For once he wanted to be accepted.

Have his father accept him for who he was.

And not hide it with a fake smile.

A faux lustful whisper on the female persuasion.

 _"Break down the walls well, you've got to cut the ties._

 _Well, there's pain, pain burning in your eyes_ ," he swept his long legs and moved the dance choreography down on the hard wood floor.

Unaware of the curious number of eyes burning into the back of his quaking lean, frame.

" _It's time to fight!_

 _Well, it's time for tearing free!_

 _Well come, come runnin' straight to me!_ " Sebastian lept straight to his feet, pumping a fist, shaking his head.

" _Oh, you know he don't love you like I do!_

 _Don't make believe that you don't feel it too!"_

I'm sorry Dad.

I'm so sorry.

But...this is who I am.

You can hit me.

A sprint across the indoor bleachers.

And angry dive and pull back.

" _You can never, never, never ever!_ "

You can use your words.

" _Never, never, never ever hide your heart!"_

You can deny my existence.

" _Don't ever, ever, ever, ever try, woah, oh no!_ "

Sebastian felt like his very being was on fire.

Sweat blinded further movements.

But I will always be gay.

I will always be... _Sebastian Smyth._

 _"If you don't give your heart wings_

 _You'll never, never, never, never_

 _Never, never, never ever **ffflllyyy!** "_

The boy slid across the ground for a few feet.

A crashing wave backwards.

" _You'll never fly, if you want you can fly."_

Dead silence.

Heavy pants.

"Not bad for a white boy."

Sebastian's head snapped up.

He saw a blurry image of New Directions in the door way.

A few clapped.

It was half hearted from a few.

" _Wow!"_ Mr. Shue exclaimed,

"Sebastian that was incredible! But you looked like you had a lot of pent up anger."

The ex-Warbler grabbed his bag and a dry t-shirt.

He tried to find an opening to leave, "Thanks...I have a few things on my mind..."

Rachel looked worried.

It made him squirm.

His outwards expression was damp and princely.

Blaine stared with wide, brown eyes.

Sebastian's heart fluttered.

He ducked his head and moved past the crowd of gleeks.

The approaching, choking fear of his father was left with them.

Then: a steady walk of confidence.

 _Let him come._

He could never, ever, ever change who Sebastian was.


End file.
